Sisters' Pledge
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Tres hermanas y una promesa: vengase, ser las chicas más calientes sin revelar su identidad hasta la graduación. ¿Que sucederá cuando los Uchiha aparezcan? ¿Romper la promesa y ser felices? o ¿Cumplir su promesa y sufrir? ¿Y cuando se sepa la verdad?
1. Prologo

_**Disclamer: L**__os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas._

**E**l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE** le pertenece ha**CrisDonoso95 **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc enserio nena eres la mejor :)

**Nombre del Adaptador: **Betsy Uchiha " _Song Hyo Woonk"_

**N/A: H**ola si se que dije que iba a actualizar **Esta vez si** pero mejor decidi no hacerlo si se que quierne matarme por la incertidumbre pero enserio ya esta en la etapa fina jaja y creo que no les gustara como quedara y me pediran un Epilogo y eso es lo que estoy pensando asi que por eso les traigo esta nueva adquisicion con una excelente trama y desarrollo ami en lo personal me facina xD bueno las dejo por que ya dentro de poco me dormire adios y disfruten la lectura

_**Summary: **__Tres hermanas y una promesa: vengase, ser las chicas más calientes sin revelar su identidad hasta la graduación. ¿Que sucederá cuando los Uchiha aparezcan? ¿Romper la promesa y ser felices? o ¿Cumplir su promesa y sufrir? ¿Y cuando se sepa la verdad?_

* * *

><p><span>Sisters' Pledge<span>

**Prólogo**

**...**

Por el día la gente nos mira y piensa en voz alta: que panda de cerebritos sábelo-todo

Por la noche la gente nos mira, se le abre la boca y balbucea "que tías más buenas…" ó "esa estará esta noche en mi cama" ó "esa es mi futura novia" o cosas parecidas…

Pero… ¿Quiénes somos nosotras en realidad?

Cada mañana, al despertar somos las típicas cerebritos, las típicas sábelo-todo, unas "frikis", unas sin-estilo... y todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir. Acudimos al instituto, aprobamos todas las materias con la máxima nota, incluso gimnasia, a pesar de que no acudimos a esa clase, pero hacemos trabajos los cuales son puntuados con la máxima nota.

Pero, cada fin del semana con la caída del sol… la niña buena que hay en nosotras desaparece y es sustituida por una fiera. Por la noche somos guay, estamos más que buenas, irresistibles, vestimos más que bien, somos… todo lo mejor, increíble e irresistible que se te pueda ocurrir. Acudimos a fiestas y no regresamos hasta casi el amanecer.

Pero… ahora comenzaba lo mejor: el verano. Fiesta toda las noches tanto aquí en Konoha, como en Harashima y la reserva Chichibu Tama… Y por las mañana… trabajar en la biblioteca, había que mantener nuestro perfil de raritas…

¿Desde cuándo llevábamos haciendo esto y por qué?

Fácil: el primer día en Konoha, hace apenas un año yo y mis dos hermanas mellizas juramos que les daríamos su merecido, que aprenderían su lección: no juzgar sin conocer. Prometimos convertirnos en raritas por el día y diosas por la noche ocultando nuestros rostros con antifaces y desde entonces, por las noches, somos conocidas como "estrellas de la noche" y por el día… por él día ni siquiera somos conocidas.

Este sería nuestro último verano. Dentro de unos meses cumpliríamos los dieciocho y comenzaríamos nuestro último curso.

Yo, a pesar de no ser la más alta, era la mayor. Había nacido a las doce menos cinco de la noche del trece de septiembre, mis hermanas, en cambio, nacieron pasadas ya las doce, es decir, en catorce de septiembre. Pero este pequeño detalle no dejaba de convertirnos en hermanas trillizas.

Cogí uno de mis discos de música favoritos y bajé a la segunda planta, en la cual se encontraban las habitaciones de mis hermanas, mis padres y nuestro gran y enorme armario.

Entré en la habitación de Hinata y puse el CD en la mini-cadena, puse nuestra canción favorita _Girlfriend_, y subí el volumen al máximo. Aparté las cortinas y abrí la ventana. Luego me dirigí a la puerta que conectaba con la habitación de Ino e hice lo mismo.

-Vamos hermanitas, arriba –dije mientras salía de sus habitaciones y bajaba a la cocina ha preparar el desayuno.

Tanto mis hermanas como yo éramos extremadamente hermosas. Hinata e Ino poseían los azules ojos de papá mientras que yo los esmeraldas de mamá. Ino tenía la rubia cabellera de mamá mientras que Hinata era morena poseía la castaña cabellera de papá y yo el extraño color del rosa razón del porque mi nombre es una herencia familiar la unica persona viva que conosco es mi abuelay ella poseia ese tono peculiar, . Ino y yo éramos altas –Ino ligeramente un poco más alta que yo- y Hinata era la bajita del grupo, la más graciosa debido a su forma de caminar como una bailarina y su gracioso tamaño, parecía una hadita.

La primera en bajar fue Ino. Era una imagen graciosa ver a mi preciosa y hermosa hermana rubia con el pelo alborotado por haber dormido, sin maquillaje y con carita de sueño. Sus pasos eran pesados, arrastraba los pies y alborotaba su melena con una mano mientras se acercaba a un taburete.

-Buenos días –susurró mientras se frotaba los ojitos.

-¿Buenos? No parecen eso

-Estoy cansada, solo eso

-Ya, menuda fiesta la de ayer… ¿verdad?

-Ni que lo digas

Sentimos como la música en la habitación de Hinata se había apagado y como el suelo comenzaba a temblar por los saltos hiperactivos que mi loca hermana estaba dando en el piso superior. Oímos un grito, pero no nos molestamos en subir, Hinata siempre gritaba mucho. Ahora lo importante era salvar nuestras vidas de su locura.

-Oh, no –dijo Ino.

-Oh, si –sonreí.

-Muy pero que muy buenos días –gritó Hinata entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

Nos abrazó a ambas, muy efusiva. Ella nunca se sentía mal después de una noche de fiesta salvaje y a lo loco. Mientras que yo me levantaba cansada y con pequeñas ojeras bajo mis ojos y Ino más cansada que nunca y con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Nos pusimos a devorar nuestro desayuno: zumo, colacao, fresas, cereales…

Nada más acabar nos pusimos a hablar de nuestros planes para el día de hoy.

-Bueno... ¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy? –dijo Hinata contenta.

-Pues he oído decir por ahí que la próxima súper-fiesta será hoy por la noche en la casa de los Nishimo… -comentó Ino.

-Bueno pues tenemos que ir primero a la biblioteca, como todas las mañanas, la señora Morino no espera a las diez y media allí. Después de comer podríamos darnos una pequeña siesta y, más tarde despedir a papá y a mamá cuando se vayan en sus vacaciones por el Caribe y, nada más perder de vista su coche… -canturreé el final

-Nos prepararemos para la fiesta –gritaron Ino y Hinata

-Sí ¿qué os parece el plan?

-Genial –dijo Ino

-Fantástico –saltó Hinata.

Subimos a nuestro vestidor y cada una se dispuso a cambiarse… o más bien, a ponerse el disfraz de por el día. Yo me puse unos vaqueros amplios, una camisa de manga corta con la imagen de un grupo famoso y unas deportivas amplias. Me recogí en pelo en una fea coleta y me puse mis gafas. Yo no tenía que usar gafas, simplemente eran parte del disfraz, los cristales estaban sin graduar, eran como el cristal de una ventana, no podían hacerme daño a la vista.

-Bueno yo ya estoy lista –oí decir a Ino.

Me giré y ahí estaba mi hermanita vestida con unos pantalones de chándal amplios y de color rosa, con una camisa rojo chillón, unas deportivas ajustadas con los cordones bien apretados y el pelo tapando su hermoso rostro.

-Um… y yo. Te ves genial Ino –me burlé

-¿A que si? Tú no estas nada mal –me siguió el juego.

-Venga chicas ¿estáis ya? –comentó Hinata, la cual tenía puesto una falda larga de hippie, color amarillo chillón, unas sandalias que apenas se podían ver por la amplia falda, y una camisa de color azul celeste que no pegaba nada con su falda y menos con sus sandalias. Tenía el pelo peinado de forma muy rara y unas amplias gafas adornaban su rostro de duende.

-Sí –dije

-Pues claro que sí preciosa –dijo Ino, bromeando.

Bajamos y nos fuimos al enorme garaje de la mansión Harunp. Cogimos mi apreciada camioneta roja destartalada que había conseguido comprar para poder pasar desapercibidas en aquel pueblucho lleno de apariencias. Lo único que había en este pueblo era eso, apariencias.

Nos subimos a la camioneta y conduje hasta la biblioteca.

Un día más para las frikis Haruno, una noche más que disfrutar como las estrellas de la noche.

_**Continuara...**_


	2. Chismes en la Biblioteca

_**Disclamer: L**__os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas._

**E**l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE** le pertenece ha **CrisDonoso95 **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc enserio nena eres la mejor :)

**Nombre del Adaptador: **Betsy Uchiha " _Song Hyo Woonk"_

**Capítulo 1**

**Chismes en la Biblioteca**

**...**

Aparcamos la camioneta no muy lejos de la biblioteca pero si lo suficiente para poder dar un corto paseo hasta ella. La biblioteca no era muy grande, solo poseía dos plantas, en la primera se encontraban las dos salas de libros (una infantil-juvenil y otra para algo más mayores) y la segunda se encontraba la sala de lectura y estudio y otra sala con ordenadores, revistas, películas y demás cosas. Cuando llegamos la señora Morino nos recibió con una enorme y radiante sonrisa, a la cual correspondimos con una tímida y vergonzosa sonrisita que tanto nos caracterizaba a las listas y amables hermanas Haruno.

-Buenos días Señora Morino –dijimos las tres en un susurro, estábamos en la biblioteca y aunque estuviese prácticamente vacía ese no era motivo por el cual incumplir las normas y hablar en voz alta.

-Sakura, Ino y Hinata, buenos días chicas –dijo asintiendo y pronunciando nuestros nombres–. ¿De verdad que no os importa quedaros en la biblioteca? Las chicas de vuestra edad estarán de compras, en la playa, en casa de alguna amiga, saliendo con su novio… ¿No queréis salir y divertiros con los demás? En serio chicas, no tenéis porqué hacerlo –dijo la Señora Morino.

-No Señora Morino, no es necesario que se preocupe por nosotras, es más, nosotras nos divertimos estando en la biblioteca. Disfrute de sus tan merecidas vacaciones, nosotras como siempre nos ocuparemos de la biblioteca de diez y media de la mañana a dos y media de la tarde –dije yo mientras mis dos hermanas asentían cada una a mi lado.

-Vale, está bien. Luego nos vemos chicas

-Adiós Señora Morino –dijimos las tres a unísono.

-Bien chicas yo me subo a ordenar los DVD's, CD's, revistas, juegos de ordenador y demás a la segunda planta –dijo Ino mientras cogía lo nombrado anteriormente, lo ponía en un carrito y se dirigía al ascensor.

-Bueno Hinata tu… -dije me callé al ver cómo se sentaba en la recepción, llevaba un dedo a sus labios ordenando silencio mientras que con la otra señalaba el carrito lleno de libros para ordenar… sabía que me encantaban los libros…–Adiós Hinata–susurré mientras cogía el carrito y me dirigía a las salas de lectura.

Primero ordené los libros de la sala infantil y juvenil de la cual ahora destacaban los libros de tapas rojas u oscuras de los libros vampíricos que tanto se habían puesto de moda con sus "Vampiros Light" o cosas parecidas… ¿Dónde quedaron los clásicos como Bram Stoker? Patético, ahora todo era patético, con tal de ser un bebedor de sangre ya estaba, daba igual lo demás.

-¿Has visto a los Uchiha? –murmuró una chica sentada en una de las mesas que aquella sala poseía.

-¿Los nuevos del pueblo? ¿Cómo no? Si además de ser unos padres guapos tienen unos hijos que… wow. Esperemos que nos e encaprichen de tu-ya-sabes-quienes que solo aparecen por la noche. No sería justo esas… bueno esas chicas tienen a toda la población masculina adolescente y no tanto a sus pies –respondió su compañera.

-Ya bueno es que ya has visto el cuerpazo que tienen y lo increíblemente genial que visten. Lo raro es que siempre van con máscara, me gustaría saber quienes son en realidad.

-Ya lo sabremos algún día, ya lo sabremos.

Así que teníamos nuevos vecinos, y encima estaban buenísimos, bueno eso ya abría que verlo y espero que sea pronto, a poder ser en la fiesta que estúpido-baboso-Nishimo hacía hoy en su casa. Terminé de colocar los libros de la sección juvenil y me dirigí a la de adultos. La mayoría de los libros de esta sección eran libros de estudios sobre alguna materia o novelas que a los adolescentes de Konoha con algunas excepciones –entre ellas los cerebritos del instituto, es decir, mis hermanas, yo y algunas pocas personas más- eran incapaces de comprender o, simplemente, les aburrían.

Terminé y me dirigí a la segunda planta a ayudar a Ino, la cual no había acabado –lo sabía porque sino hubiera bajado y estaría en recepción junto a Hinata. Me la encontré terminando de ordenar los DVD's, ya había terminado de ordenar los CD's de música pero aun le quedaba mucho trabajo ya que tenía que ordenar las revistas –las cuales eran en su mayoría números anteriores del Cosmopolitan y Sports Illustrated –y los juegos de ordenador –en su mayoría juegos de guerra.

-¿Ya has oído hablar sobre los nuevos vecinos? –comentó Ino mientras seguíamos ordenando las cosas.

Me giré y comprobé que estábamos solas y que nada de lo que pidiéramos decir a continuación nos pudiera delatar como las estrellas de la noche de todas las fiestas que había en Konoha.

-Seguro que serán unos chicos normales y corrientes –comenté mientras seguía ordenando.

-Pues sinceramente, lo dudo. Son nuestros vecinos –dijo titubeando.

-¿Qué? ¿Compraron la mansión de al lado?

Nuestra casa estaba algo apartada de Konoha… bueno en realidad, estaba a las afueras de Konoha, en la parte llena de parcelas de todos los tamaños en las que habían casitas de uno o dos pisos, con pequeños jardines o piscinas. Los Haruno poseíamos dos parcelas bastante amplias, las cuales estaban unidas formando una gran y enorme parcela en la que estaba nuestra "casita", con el jardín, la piscina y el garaje. Al lado de la nuestra había otra idéntica, solo que desabitada ya que nadie tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarla… bueno, nadie hasta ahora.

-Sí. Al parecer el padre es un importante cirujano muy solicitado que ha decidido establecerse en un pueblecito tranquilo para descansar y llevar una vida más tranquila sin tantas operaciones y todo eso. Y la madre es una famosa diseñadora de interiores que al parecer estaba cansada de la gran ciudad y quiere algo de tranquilidad para poder estar con su marido y el poco rato que puede estar con sus tres hijos.

-¿El poco rato que tiene? –pregunté algo preocupada–.¿Se va a morir o algo?

-No, que va. Los señores Uchiha tienen tres hijos. El mayor de todos tiene diecinueve, ha repetido curso y por eso todavía no va a la universidad y le queda un año de instituto junto a sus dos hermanos mellizos, ellos tienen dieciocho recién cumplidos.

-Wow –me había dejado alucinada- ¿Y como te has enterado tú de todo esto?

-Antes han pasado a coger unas revistas, "rubia-cotilla" y "futura-novia-de-Sora" y bueno, ya sabes que ellas no son muy… discretas, me enteré de todo y más –dijo defiriéndose a Ume y Akiko respectivamente.

-¿En serio? Cuenta, cuenta –la pedí animada.

No tenía muchas ganas de saber sobre los nuevos pero ya que tenía información… estaría bien saber como serán los nuevos chicos que se fijarían en nosotras cada noche.

-Bueno, al parecer el mayor se llama Itachi y es _extremadamente grande y musculoso_ –dijo mientras agitaba los brazos e imitaba a Ume y Akiko.

-Oh, por favor –exclamé mientras me reía sin control.

-_Es altísimo y sus ojos son… uff_ –se abanicó con su mano dando más realismo a la situación– _de un negro tan hermoso... y su pelo de un castaño oscuro casi negro… ¡Y es atleta!_ -terminó eufórica. Se llevó la mano a la garganta mientras que con la otra simulaba estas metiéndose los dedos en la boca para vomitar y después rió conmigo.

-No, Ino… espera –dije mientras intentaba recobrarme del ataque de risa–. Bueno, vale, puedes continuar –dije una vez recobrada más o menos la compostura.

-Sí, bueno, más tarde. Hinata también querrá saberlo –dijo entre risas.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y nos echamos a reír nuevamente. Fue tanta nuestra risa que hasta Ino se cayó al suelo y yo tuve que sostenerme en una mesa para no seguirla.

Más tarde subió Hinata ya que el escándalo que habíamos formado había llegado hasta abajo. Se aseguró de que no nos íbamos a morir de la risa y, al cabo de un rato, cuando estábamos finalmente calmadas –o eso creíamos– nos preguntó que a qué se debían nuestras risas.

Ino sonrió e imitó a Akiko mientras que yo imitaba a Ume, ambas nos echamos a reír y Hinata nos acompañó al segundo siguiente, que fue cuando comprendió de quienes nos estábamos riendo.

-Y entonces… -dijo Hinata una vez estuvo calmada– ¿Qué han dicho o echo esas intento-de-barbie para que acabéis así?

Sonreí y oí como Ino empezaba con su siguiente ataque de risa y dije:

-Luego te lo cuento.


	3. Fiesta en casa de Nishimo

_**Disclamer: L**__os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas._

**E**l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE** le pertenece ha **CrisDonoso95 **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc enserio nena eres la mejor :)

_**Summary:**__Tres hermanas y una promesa: vengase, ser las chicas más calientes sin revelar su identidad hasta la graduación. ¿Que sucederá cuando los Uchiha aparezcan? ¿Romper la promesa y ser felices? o ¿Cumplir su promesa y sufrir? ¿Y cuando se sepa la verdad?_

**Capítulo 2**

**Fiesta en casa de ****Nishimo**

**...**

Las fiestas en Konoha eran como cualquier otra fiesta, excepto que a veces había un motivo o se tenía que vestir de cierta manera. La fiesta de hoy noche sería la primera del verano, por lo cual habría que ir con un vestido corto, muy corto y picante… una difícil decisión para mí y mis hermanas, ya que las tres poseíamos vestidos demasiado… um, cortos y especiales ya que eran los típicos vestidos que te ponías para una fiesta importante y no una cualquiera, como esta.

Ino, Hinata y yo poseíamos cierta cantidad de vestidos iguales con una pequeña diferencia de color. Por lo general los colores de Ino eran el rosa, el negro y el rojo; los de Hinata, morado, amarillo, verde y alguno que otro en color rosa; y los míos solían ser azules, negros y blancos con algunas excepciones de color verde. Pero muchas veces ninguno llevaba el color que la correspondía.

Nos vestimos entre risas mientras Ino imitaba a las tontas de Ume y Akiko y describía al mismo tiempo como eran nuestros nuevos vecinos.

-_Uno de ellos es rubio y se llama Naruto_ –dijo imitando la voz nasal de Ume-. _Es algo callado, lo analiza todo, pero en realidad es un chico súper-divertido y listo y guapo…. ¡Oh, está extremadamente bueno! Es rubio y de ojos azules, tiene un cuerpo muy musculoso, no tanto como su hermano mayor... pero, uff_ –dijo mientras se abanicaba con la mano-. Por Dios, es que son tontas –añadió.

-Sigue, sigue, Ino. ¿Qué más oíste, sobre ese tal Naruto? –dijo Hinata repentinamente interesada mientras yo me retorcía de risa en el suelo del armario mientras escogía una de las tres vestidos que nos exponíamos a nosotras mismas para, más tarde, escoger uno de ellos y ponernos las tres el mismo solo que en distinto color.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿Ya presientes algo sobre estos chicos? –preguntó Ino sería, los presentimientos o corazonadas de mi hermana solían ser siempre verdad.

-Um, siento una corazonada de que va a pasar algo… um, no sé, algo que tiene que ver con esos chicos… Pero, dijiste que eran tres ¿no? Te falta uno –dijo mirándome de reojo.

-Es verdad –dijo Ino, se acaró la garganta y se preparó para imitar la voz de Ume o Akiko -._ Pero el tercero es lo más, sí, sí, te lo digo yo, se llama Sasuke. Es una mezcla de los tres, es negro azulado, y es musculoso, no tanto como sus hermanos pero te juro que podría cogernos a ti y a mí en brazos. He oído que se dedica al basketball. Y por lo que he visto tiene un cuerpo tremendo, una sonrisa increíble y sus ojos son de un azabache profundo._ –finalizó.

Después de un segundo en silencio nos caímos al suelo y no paramos de reír por un buen rato, hasta que decidimos que ya era hora de terminar de peinarnos y de escoger los vestidos.

Para esta noche habíamos decidido vestirnos con unos preciosos vestidos ajustados en el pecho, con brillantes, con escote en "V", una cinta debajo del pecho en un tono algo más oscuro y dejando que la suave y fina tela cayera sobre el satén en un tono ni muy oscuro ni muy claro que caía libre hasta el medio muslo. Ino se puso sus sandalias de tacón negras a juego con el color negro-grisáceo de su vestido que resaltaba su rubio y largo cabello, sus ojos azules y su belleza de modelo. Hinata cogió sus sandalias moradas con un tacón enorme que la hacía tener la misma altura que yo y que hacía juego con su vestido en tonos morados que resaltaba su oscura cabellera y al igual que mi hermana: sus ojos azules y su belleza de hada. Por el contrario, yo me calcé mis cómodas manoletinas azules, el mismo color de mi vestido, un color que, según mis hermanas, resaltaba el color de mis ojos y me hacía ver más guapa de lo que ya era.

Y finalmente, lo más importante de todo: nuestro antifaz. Siempre llevábamos antifaces, nos prometimos no revelar nuestra verdadera identidad hasta que terminásemos el instituto, es decir, este era nuestro último verano como "las estrellas de la noche" o "Las tres Miss", debido a que siempre éramos tres, ni una más ni una menos, si una no podía ir a alguna fiesta, no iba ninguna. Aunque lo de Miss lo veía un poco exagerado: a mi no se me ocurriría presentarme como Miss Konoha o Miss Japón ni nada parecido.

-Que comience la fiesta –dije mientras arrancaba mi precioso Audi.

En pocos minutos llegamos a Konoha, y en muchos menos a la casa de Sora. La música se oía desde fuera junto al sonido de la multitud mientras aparcaba junto a un mercedes que nunca antes había visto en Konoha.

-¿Estarán nuestros nuevos vecinos en la fiesta? –preguntó Ino.

-Sí –dijo Hinata sin dudar ni siquiera una pizca.

Me adentré entre la multitud, tenía sed, así que caminé hasta llegar a la cocina, nunca bebía nada que estuviera en la mesa de bebidas ya que eso significaba beber alcohol, algo que nunca haría, o al menos, no hoy. Me serví un vaso de agua, que rápidamente dejé después de beber su contenido.

Me adentré en la pista de baile y al poco rato me encontré con Sora.

-Habéis venido –dijo por encima de la música de los Black Eye Peas.

-Sabes perfectamente que si hay una fiesta siempre venimos –dije seria, hacía mucho que no tonteaba con Sora, con Sora era mejor mantener la distancia.

-¿Y cuando te vas a quitar esa máscara para poder saber quién eres realmente? –dijo acercando su mano a mi cara.

-No te atrevas a tocarme –dije sonriendo inocentemente después de pegarle un rodillazo en sus partes bajas y provocar con eso que se quedase paralizado, con los ojos muy abiertos y con su mano en el aire-. Adiós Sora.

Busqué a mis hermanas y nada más encontrarlas, las arrastré conmigo al centro del salón que se había convertido en una pista de baile. Bailamos juntas, pegadas y de manera provocativa la canción de Kesha, Tik Tok. Sentíamos las miradas de todos encima de nosotros. Los chicos se intentaban acercar pero nuestras miradas de superioridad les hacían echarse atrás.

La canción cambió a Sexy Bitch de David Guetta y Akon, y nosotras continuamos bailando hasta que unos brazos nos separaron y de repente nos encontramos bailando frente a unos tíos increíblemente buenos que reconocí como nuestros nuevos vecinos ya que no recordaba haberlos visto antes por Konoha o en el instituto o en cualquier otro sitio.

Sonreí maliciosa al chico de ojos azabaches y pelo color azabaches con destellos azulados que bailaba junto a mi de manera muy sensual. Si pensaba que iba a conquistarme o que me iba a llevar a la cama, lo llevaba claro, no lo conseguiría. Me giré y pegué mi culo a su entrepierna y empecé a bailar o, para ser más concreta, a frotarme contra él.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer un solo movimiento –dijo con voz ronca en mi oído mientras sus manos bajaban a mis caderas para pararme y acercarme más a él.

Gemí al sentir su cálido aliento en mi oreja y su duro miembro clavarse en mi culo. Me arrastró, sin separarme ni un milímetro de él, hasta la cocina, cerró la puerta y finalmente me separó de él. Me giró, me puso contra la puerta y empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente. Mis manos en sus cabellos, las suyas en mi cintura. Elevé mi pierna hasta rodear su cintura ambos gemimos, cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron, con la única barrera de nuestras ropas.

Su mano cogió mi otra pierna para poder cargarme en brazos. Sentí una superficie lisa: la mesa. En cuestión de segundos ambos nos encontrábamos sobre la mesa de la cocina de Sora, él encima de mí, besándonos apasionadamente.

-Me estás volviendo loco –dijo en mí oído con la voz ronca y entrecortada.

-¿Le dices eso a todas? –pregunté sería pero con la voz entrecortada.

-No –dijo mirándome seriamente a los ojos.

Y no sé porqué, le creí, le creí y le besé apasionadamente.

-Tú también me estás volviendo loca –aseguré.

-¿Se lo dices a todos? –preguntó sonriente.

Le miré fijamente a los ojos y respondí:

-No, eres el primero –dije sinceramente, y era verdad, nunca había pasado de más de unos simples besos, en parte era porque yo no era una chica cualquiera, no me iba a follar con el primer estúpido que se me pusiera por delante; y en parte porque no podíamos dejar que nos descubrieran, pero eso era lo de menos, nuca había estado en una situación como esta, nunca y algo dentro de mí me decía que él tampoco.

Yo y mis hermanas llevábamos en Konoha casi tres años y no nos habíamos acostado con nadie de aquí. Sí, yo, Sakura Haruno, era virgen. No me había acostado con nadie en mi vida y creo que mis hermanas también, aunque pasando los veranos en playas tropicales justo a nuestros padres que nos dejaban hacer los que quisiéramos mientras ellos se lo pasaban genial en su habitación de hotel… Cada una tenía su propia habitación y lo que hacía en ella mientras no estaba junto a las demás era asunto suyo.

No me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la cocina hasta que la oí hablar.

-¿Se pude saber que estás haciendo, querida H?


End file.
